


Out of the Sky

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They called him the Angel, because he’d operated it so well. Dean longed to find some reassurance in Cas, before he himself was sent up to the mercies to the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Sky

Dean stared down the plane with a deep vehemence. It’s frame looked paper thin, especially in contrast to the size of the enemy’s bullets. Dean was one of the “lucky” ones, one of the first to go up in a fighter plane. A death machine, Dean liked to call it.

“Winchester!” A strong voice barked. Dean snapped into attention, turning to find the voice. It was one of his friends, Captain Novak. His shoulders relaxed, and he smiled at his friend.

“Hey Cas.” Dean was relieved to him. Cas was one of the only other men who’d gone up in a plane before. They called him the Angel, because he’d operated it so well. Dean longed to find some reassurance in Cas, before he himself was sent up to the mercies to the sky.

Cas walked past Dean without saying a word. The guy was quiet, always had been, but sometimes Dean liked that. It was good to have someone to sit next to at the end of of a long day and not need to say a thing. A tiny guarantee of peace out here in the war.

“You have been given one of the good planes.” Mused Cas. 

Dean quirked an eyebrow. Sure, maybe this one did qualify as safe as far as planes go, but he wouldn’t go so far to call it good. “I suppose.”

Cas returned to Dean’s side and looked curiously up at him. “You do not want to go.”

“Hell no, I don’t want to go. Who wants to stick themselves up in a piece metal and get shot at?” Dean exclaimed.

Cas’s face melted into sympathy. “You did just fine in training, Dean. Do not underestimate yourself.”

“No one was trying to kill me during training.” Dean muttered, casting another malicious glance at the plane.

“Why don’t you simply tell them you are unable to do it?”

Dean looked up at Cas with exasperation. “I’m John Winchester’s son. I really don’t get a choice.”

“Is that really worth dying over?” Castiel inquired, cocking his head slightly. “Is a name worth risking your life?”

“My name’s all I got, Cas.”

Dean squatted down on the ground, his knees cracking as he bent his legs. Cas placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You have me, Dean Winchester.”

The honesty in Cas’s voice brought Dean’s green eyes to meet his concerned blue ones. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he rose, gently lifting Cas’s hand off his shoulder, and holding it in his own as if it were a fragile object.

The two stood face to face, nearly touching. They were so close the air between them fizzled with static electricity, along with another, less tangible spark.

Without a word, Dean grabbed Cas by the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, twining their fingers together as he did so. They broke apart, and Dean looked right at Cas, hand still running fingers through his short dark hair.

“You’re right. I’ve got you. And I’ll be damned if I’m not coming down from that plane to finish this.”


End file.
